happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nothing but Blue Skies
Nothing but Blue Skies is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Blu paints everything blue. Roles Starring *Blu Featuring *Kirk *Ace *Kiwi *Daydream *Lumpy Appearances *Mouser *Flaky *Gutsy Plot Walking upstairs with buckets of blue paint, Blu begins painting her room. Later, it is colored like the sky. Liking this touch, Blu sets off to re-paint her entire house. But then, she sees the strange lack of blue on anything else around her. So she walks into her garage, pours the paint into a salt spreader, and drives out spreading blue on the roads. Kirk heads outside to play, but by this time the ground and sky look virtually alike. His fear of heights develops and he hangs onto his door for dear life. Ace drives his biplane onto the road which is now sky-colored, so he shrugs assuming he has already taken flight. He moves past numerous cars and starts thinking that hovercars have already been invented, so he goes to the store to get one himself. Blu finishes painting a door and walks off to continue her job. Opening that very door, Daydream discovers the change of color. He immediately imagines he is floating in the air, and starts flapping his wings like a bird. Kiwi looks through her window and sees Daydream "flying", so she hurries outside believing her dream has come true. A passing Flaky sees Kirk hanging onto his door, now in tears. She asks what his problem is, and he tells her to look around. Flaky notices the sky-like colors and starts thinking that she is falling, so she lays on the ground screaming. Lumpy walks by and, looking at the ground, starts "falling" as well. Meanwhile, Gutsy hops out of a plane for a skydiving stunt. He assumes it is a long fall and waits before opening his parachute, only to splatter. Driving by, Ace sees the splash of red and realizes he is still on the ground, but he is too late to take off as he crashes into the store. Daydream continues running around, making his way towards a cliff. Just before he could fall off, a plane runs him over. Kiwi then stumbles over the cliff. As Blu flies home, she looks puzzled to find Kirk, Flaky, and Lumpy in their dilemma. Two of her feathers drift to the ground and Lumpy picks them up, flapping them. Confused by her own painting job, Blu crashes into a window which looks exactly like the sky ahead. After the credits, Lumpy (still holding the feathers) walks toward the same cliff where Kiwi fell. However, a helicopter slices him before he could make it. Moral "Sky's the limit!" Deaths #Gutsy splatters on the ground. #Ace crashes into a store. #A plane runs over Daydream. #Kiwi falls off a cliff. #Blu hits a window. #Lumpy is sliced by a helicopter's propellors. #Some generic tree friends (like the store owner or the plane's passengers) may have died as well. Trivia *This marks Blu's first death and kills. *Blu is responsible for every death in this episode. *Mouser is briefly seen looking at a painted cloud which resembles his head. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 36 Episodes